Michigan and coal
Introduction Michigan's coal mining industry spanned from 1860 to 1949 and produced over 46 million tons of coal. Mining conditions were difficult, because the state's coal deposits are highly variable in thickness and distribution and often drop out suddenly.Magnitude and Quality of Michigan's Coal Reserves, OFR - 102 - 76 U.S. Bureau of Mines Open File Report, 1977. All of Michigan's coal is bituminous in rank and averages 1-3 percent sulfur and 3-9 percent ash.Coal Resources in the Michigan Basin: Some Suggestions for Development, Aureal T. Cross, October 2002. In 2004, Michigan consumed over 35 million short tons of coal for electrical powerMining in Michigan, National Mining Association, accessed June 2008. to produce approximately 60 percent of its electricity. The state's average retail price of electricity is the 22nd highest in that nation at 8.14 cents per kilowatt hour."The Facts", America's Power, accessed June 2008. In 2003, Michigan emitted 185 million metric tons of carbon dioxide emissions, ranking it 9th in the nation overall."Texas, Wyoming lead in emissions", USA Today, June 2, 2007. Citizen activism Recent coal activism in Michigan has centered on fighting new coal-fired plant proposals: Wolverine Power Cooperative’s Wolverine Clean Energy Venture, Mid-Michigan Energy’s Midland Power Plant, and Consumer Energy’s Karn/Weadock Generating Complex Expansion. Tondu Corporation’s proposal for a new coal plant in Manistee was cancelled after the zoning permit was denied in 2004. One of the first citizen activist groups to spring up in response to Michigan's coal rush was Citizens for Environmental Inquiry. This group was formed in Northern Michigan in response to Wolverine Electrical Coop's announcement of plans for a large facility near Roger's City, in the northeastern lower peninsula. CEI quickly formed alliances with other groups throughout the state, and was an early aggressive player in filing a lawsuit against the Department of Environmental Quality to force the DEQ to follow the Supreme Court's directive to regulate CO2 as a pollutant.“CEI Sues the DEQ”, Citizens for Environmental Inquiry, accessed August 2008. CEI has faced challenges in raising awareness locally because of the area’s depressed economic condition. Many citizens are convinced that a large coal facility is the only course to create jobs in the area. In response to economic concerns, CEI points to a study by Tom Sanzillo, senior analyst with T.R. Rose & Associates, a public policy consulting firm.“Study Questions Financial Impact of Rogers City Coal-Fired Power Plant”, alpenanow.com, May 14, 2008. "Michigan residents are looking at electricity from this plant that will approach 17-18 cents per kilowatt-hour" the study concluded, which is "more than double the current price."“Study Explodes Cheap Coal Myth”, MidlandCARES, January 21, 2008. MidlandCARES is another Michigan activist group that was formed by a diverse group of professionals, including several in the health care sector, to fight a new coal plant proposed for the Midland area. The group’s concerns include the environmental and health impacts of plant emissions, both locally and on global climate change. MidlandCARES members regularly attend and speak out at relevant city and county meetings to inform the community and create a documented record of opposition to the proposed plant. Alliances with the Sierra Club and National Resources Defense Council have provided legal and technical expertise to the group, and members have also formed links with activists in the Essexville area fighting the Karn/Weadock expansion project.MidlandCARES.org, accessed August 2008. On December 14, 2008, the Detroit Free Press http://www.freep.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=2008812140358 Anne Woiwode and Cyndi Ropercarried an update from environmentalists Anne Woiwode and Cyndi Roper on the coal fight. At the end of 2008, Sierra Club filed suit in U.S. District Court in Grand Rapids, alleging the existing plant has violated the federal Clean Air Act."Sierra Club sues DeYoung power plant in Holland over emissions," The Grand Rapids Press December 15, 2008. The suit claims the Holland Board of Public Works, which operates the plant, has made modifications it over 40 years to keep it operating without installing required modern controls that would limit emissions of carbon dioxide, sulfur oxide, nitrogen oxide and other pollutants. The Board of Public works responded by calling the suit "hogwash", questioning the timing of the suit, and that fighting the suit would cost hundreds of thousands of dollars."Holland Board of Public Works manager calls Sierra Club lawsuit over DeYoung power plant 'hogwash'" "The Grand Rapids Press' December 17, 2008 Citizen groups and environmentalists are also battling the proposed use of petroleum coke at the new Wolverine plant. If the permit is approved, it will be the first approval of a predominantly pet-coke fired, utility-scale power plant in the state. Pet coke is a waste product from oil refineries. Although cheaper than coal, it has even more environmental problems, containing more toxic heavy metals, generating more toxic ash, and emitting more sulfur dioxide and nitrogen oxides, which cause a number of health and environmental problems."Pet Coke: The New Coal?," Michigan Land Use Institute, December 22, 2008. History Michigan has a history as a coal mining state,"The Coal Fields of Bay County," Michigan Family History Network, accessed October 2008. and a number of abandoned coal mines are still evident in the mid-Michigan area. Michigan coal seams are thinner and more difficult to mine than in Appalachia, Wyoming, or other areas, so by the 1960's, Michigan's coal fields were abandoned. As the center of the Great Lake shipping lanes,"Great Lakes Ports and Shipping," TEACH Great Lakes, accessed October 2008. Michigan is a cross roads for coal shipments from the fields of Appalachia in the east, and Wyoming in the West, to power plantsStudy: Shipping goods on Great Lakes still the best way"Jeff Alexander, The Muskegon Chronicle, March 20, 2009" and industrial sites from Buffalo and Cleveland to Chicago and Duluth.Great Lakes Ports and Shipping: Cargoes - Iron Ore and More, teach.GLIN.net, accessed December 2008. Coal loading dock in Superior, Wisconsin Legislative issues Renewable Portfolio Standard Michigan Governor Jennifer Granholm has expressed her goal for a Renewable Portfolio Standard of 25 percent, to help Michigan compete with the 26 other states that have ambitious RPS."Granholm Pushing State to Produce More Alternative Energy", Mlive.com, December 11, 2007. In September 2008, the Michigan Senate passed a version of the energy legislation that included a 10 percent (by 2015) RPS standard, and sent it to governor.Senate Bill 0213, Michigan Legislature, accessed October 2008. A controversial part of the legislation includes the concept of "deskewing" Michigan electrical rates, which would shift a portion of electricity costs from industry to residential consumers. Rate structures adopted during times when Michigan's industrial citizens were far more prosperous, had companies like General Motors paying a greater percentage of electrical costs. Now that Michigan manufacturing has fallen on hard times, there is a movement to shift power costs partially back on to consumers. Several citizen's groups, as well as Michigan's Attorney General, have opposed the move. In addition, the legislation will attempt to allocate charges for new renewable energy sources among different user groups, a process which is also controversial."Electric Energy Changes to Hike Rates $2 to $2.8 Billion," Office of the Attorney General, March 11, 2008. In addition, some critics questioned several other features of the bill. The 10 percent RPS lags behind many state mandates,especially considering that Michigan already produces 4% of its power from renewables, primarily hydro. Environmental groups have also pointed out that the bill limits the amount of spending on energy efficiency, while placing no caps on coal or nuclear solutions. Early Press reports give some indication of the mixed reaction from groups around the state. While some business leaders expressed disatisfaction with the bills mandate for renewables, Muskegon Chamber of Commerce President, Cindy Larsen, said, "This is a great example of the 'Old Economy Meets the New Economy. There are people trying to hang on to the old economy which, we know, doesn't work anymore. We're trying to push the culture forward so we can really benefit from energy technology, which is a critical component of the new economy.""Renewable Portfolio Standard passes, not everybody's happy," Business Review Western Michigan, September 18, 2008. The Detroit News, a conservative newspaper, expressed reservations about the potential costs of the measure, some of which are unrelated to the renewable portions of the bill. For instance, the News pointed out, "(the bill) would allow utility companies to overrun the cost of construction projects by 17.5 percent without returning to the public service commission for approval.""State energy bill will hit consumers hard," Detroit News, September 10, 2008. The News also worried about "new energy bureaucracy that will insert itself into private homes and businesses." The Michigan Environmental Council has produced a summary of the bill's provisions. A first draft is available on line."Summary of HB 5524" Michigan Environmental Council, December, 2008. Implementing RPS The following is the implementation schedule for the Renewable Standard. It divides the required MegaWatt capacity between the two major utilities, Consumers Energy, (CE) and DTE Energy (DTE). End of Year Capacity Target Interim Steps 2012 0 20% 2013 CE:200 MW, DTE: 300 MW 33% 2014 0 50% 2015 CE: 500 MW, DTE: 600 MW 100% Michigan's electrical energy sources. Broken down by primary sources on left, with renewable energy broken out on right."Summary of HB 5524" Michigan Environmental Council, December, 2008 Renewable Energy Sources Act (feed in tarriff) Michigan Renewable Energy Sources Act, House Bill 5218, would guarantee long-term, fixed prices for electricity generated from renewable sources. It was introduced by Michigan State Representative Kathleen Law and is based on German's "feed in tariff" (FIT) model to help increase renewable energy use."Feed in Tariff" website, accessed July 2008 Michigan Power Demand Since 2003, cumulative real GDP growth in Michigan has ranked last among all states, declining by 3 percent. In 2006, former Michigan Public Service Commission Chairman, Peter Lark, authored a 21st Century Electric Energy Plan, which forcast a need for at least one new base load power plant by 2015 and one or two additional plants every year thereafter until 2025, the end of the projection period. Since then, Michigan's economy, even more than the nation, has contracted. Michigan is one of only two states that lost Staff, "Michigan Counties Population changes" 'Northwest Michigan Council of Government.population in 2007.Michigan Brief 2008 No. 3, Comerica Bank, July 25, 2008.Comerica Bank, Michigan Economy Hits 8-Year Low, Comerica Bank, May 22, 2008. It has the highest unemployment rate in the country and the forecast is not optimistic because of Big 3 capacity downsizing. In January, 2009, Michigan's unemployment number hit 10.6%."Michigan jobless rate: 10.6%" Detroit News, January 22, 2009. As a result, Michigan’s two largest utilities, “DTE and CMS reported electricity sales down about 4 percent from the same quarter a year ago.” Michigan “is using less electricity than we were in 2000” according to a recent article. Amy Lane, "Lower Electricity sales cited in energy reform debate" Crain's Detroit Business, August 11, 2008. Even the chief economist for the very conservative Mackinac Center, a right wing think tank in Midland, MI, David Littmann, has stated “...considering the many plant closings and losses of employment and population, a realistic assessment would anticipate up to five years of declining energy demand in Michigan.”David Littman,"DBusiness," November, 2007 In November, 2008, Consumer's Energy announced that electrical demand was down, but both Consumer's and LS Power re-affirmed their commitment to build power plants planned for Bay and Midland County."Officials: Power plants still a go despite economy," Bay City Times, November 13, 2008. Now, both utilities have forcast that electrical demand will continue to decline, for a variety of reasons, including Consumer's Energy Load Forcasting "Michigan Planning Association Information Sharing Workgroup" November 18,2008declining Michigan population through 2016, central A/C saturation is maturing, new air conditioners are more efficient, energy efficiency, load response and demand response at peak. DTE forecasts a 6% decline in peak demand from 2006 to 2013,2009 PSCR Plan Application of The Detroit Edison Company "Detroit Edison Staff", September 30, 2008 and Consumer's Energy forcasts approximately 5% decline by 2018.Consumer's Energy Load Forcasting "Michigan Planning Association Information Sharing Workgroup" November 18,2008 In spite of these internal forcasts, both utilities continue to use the outdated 21st Century Energy plan as the basis for planning new Coal and Nuclear baseload plants. The trend is national. In November 2008, the Wall Street Journal reported that, nationwide, "An unexpected drop in U.S. electricity consumption has utility companies worried that the trend isn't a byproduct of the economic downturn, and could reflect a permanent shift in consumption that will require sweeping change in their industry.""Surprise Drop in Power Use Delivers Jolt to Utilities," Wall Street Journal, November 21, 2008. Consumer Energy internal forecasting now projects peak power demand will flatten and slowly fall in the coming ten years. Consumer's links the decline to a saturation of the Air Conditioning market, the increased efficiency of Air Conditioners and other appliances, and better load management practices on the part of the utility and consumers. In addition, Michigan's economic woes are a factor in the projections. The decline in power use is not unique to Consumer's or Michigan. The Rebessca Smith, "Surprise Drop in Power Use Delivers Jolt to Utilities", Wall Street Journal, November 21, 2008" Wall Street Journal has reported that across the country, utilities are experiencing a drop in electrical demand, that may not be related to the economic slowdown. Utility executives are being forced to take a hard look at expansion plans, as demand may be undergoing a historic adjustment. According to Micheal Morris, the Chairman of American Electric Power, one of the nation's largest utilities, "The message is: be cautious about what you build because you may not have the demand". Media Discovers Coal Issue Early 2009 saw the emergence of Michigan's coal rush as a major media story across the state. The combination of President elect Obama's new energy initiatives, the Tennessee Coal ash disaster, and a successful display of Citizen action at the January 6 DEQ Air Quality hearings in relation to the Wolverine Clean Energy Venture boosted the issue into the headlines. The Detroit NewsMETRO Coal plants a fiery issue "Detroit News, January 7, 2009", The Detroit Free Press"Environmentalists Turn up the Heat on Granholm" "The Detroit Free Press Januarty 7, 2009"], Associated PressActivists Opposed Coal Plant in Northern Michigan "Associated Press, January 7, 2009", Lansing City PulseGranholm, DEQ Urged to Stop Coal Plants "Lansing City Pulse, January 6, 2009", and Michigan Public RadioEnviro Groups Urge Governor to Halt New Coal Plants "Michigan Public Radio" January 7, 2009 all picked up the story. In addition, several key TVShould coal play role in state's energy future? "WJRT-TV, January 7, 2009" stationsEnvironmentalists Calling on Granhom "WNLS TV 6, January 6, 2009" ran original storiesSome Northern Michigan Residents Against Coal Plant "TV 25, January 6 2009" on the issueProposed coal power plant hearing "Channel 29.8, January 7, 2009". image: channel12.jpg image:8plants.jpg Detroit Newspapers weigh in In a major media development, the venerable, traditionally liberal Detroit Free Press has taken a significant position on the coal fight.Say No to New Coal Power Plants "Detroit Free Press, January 9, 2009" The Free Press wrote, "The environmental groups have it right. Michigan ought to declare a moratorium on new coal-fired utility plants. This may even prove a blessing to the outfits that want the plants, given the difficulties of financing big projects these days." The paper noted that Michigan's energy demand was not sufficient to support the buildout that is contemplated. "Back when Michigan's economy was merely slipping, as opposed to cliff-diving, the most detailed forecast of future electricity demand called for just one new coal plant", as opposed to the 8 currently on the drawing boards. Waiting will very likely save rate payers from investing in projects that may have to be rethought, or canceled. "it seems reasonable to hold off on permits for coal plants for at least a year. That should provide a better picture on the financial markets, the demand for electricity and, perhaps most important, what kind of greenhouse gas regulations may emerge in Washington." The Free Press also fired another shot, with an Op-Ed piece written by two research physicians.Rush to Coal Could be Hazardous to Michigan "Howard Hu and Kenneth Rosenman, Detroit Free Press, January 6, 2009" Howard Hu, of the University of Michigan, and Kenneth Rosenman, from Michigan State University, described the environmental hazards of increased coal development, citing mercury as a "potent neurotoxin that affects brain development and is especially dangerous to children, infants, nursing mothers, and developing fetuses." They also linked particulate emissions to "numerous cardiopulmonary diseases and conditions including asthma, bronchitis, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, .... decreased lung function in children, heart attacks, lung inflammation, cancer, and premature deaths." The Detroit News editorialized against a moratorium: "The current push to have coal plants banned or sharply curtailed is unrealistic and self-destructive for the state."Don't bar coal from state's energy future "The Detroit News, January 8, 2009" The News asked, "What if plug-in hybrid cars achieve 5 percent of the auto market? Where will the electricity come from?" (The Department of Energy has stated that the unused spinning reserve capacity at the nation's power plants would power 84 percent of all light cars and trucks.)Mileage from megawatts: Study finds enough electric capacity to "fill up" plug-in vehicles across much of the nation "US Dept of Energy PNNL, December 11, 2006" Continued Debate The debate continued in the pages of the Detroit Free Press on January 30, when 'point-counterpoint' articles were presented on both sides of the coal issue. On the pro coal side, Doug Roberts Jr. director of environmental and energy policy at the Michigan Chamber of Commerce, and MICHAEL JOHNSTON vice president of government affairs at the Michigan Manufacturers Association opined that New plants offer reliable, affordable power Roberts and Johnson, Detroit Free Press, January 30, 2009coal offers reliable, affordable power. Jim Dulzo of the Michigan Land Use Institute and Tom Karas of the Michigan Energy Alternative Project took the opposing view, "State must commit to cleaner energy" Karas and Dulzo, Detroit Free Press, January 30, 2009 Weighing in on the Governor's State of the State proposal to move Michigan toward green energy, the Free Press stated in an editorial that a ban on coal plants was in the best public interest.Coal Plant Ban has Public's Best Interest, Federal Policy on its Side"Detroit Free Press, February 27, 2009 Michigan's Congressional Delegation Michigan members of the House of Representatives have been identified as some of the leading recipients of campaign contributions from the Coal Industry. John D. Dingell (D-MI), until November, 2008, Chairman of the Energy and Commerce Committee,received $129,000 in coal contributions during the 110th congress while representing district 15. Dave Camp, a Republican representing the 4th District, which includes Midland, received $27,649 in coal contributions during the 110th congress.Follow the Coal Money, accessed October 2008. Mr. Dingell was replaced in his Energy and Commerce post by California's Henry Waxman in the fall of 2008."Democrats Oust Longtime Leader of House Panel," New York Times, November 20, 2008. Tracking the origin of mercury deposits In October 2008, researchers at the University of Michigan announced they had developed a tool that uses natural "fingerprints" in coal to trace the source of mercury emissions in the environment. The new method is expected to distinguish mercury pollution caused by coal plants from that caused by other industrial activities, as well as to differentiate between different coal deposits. The researchers hope to be able to detect mercury coming from specific coal plants in the United States, and track the movement and deposition of mercury produced by coal plants overseas. The group believes that the tool will be useful in analyzing the potential environmental impacts of the numerous coal plants currently proposed in Michigan."'Fingerprinting' Method Tracks Mercury Emissions From Coal," ScienceDaily, October 9, 2008. Proposed coal plants Active * Karn/Weadock Generating Complex Expansion * James De Young Generation Station Expansion proposed by Holland Board of Public Works * Lansing Board of Water and Light * TES Filer City Station Repowering * Wolverine Clean Energy Venture Cancelled * Midland Power Plant * Northern Lights * Northern Michigan University Ripley Heating Plant Citizen groups *Citizens for Environmental Inquiry *Ecology Center *Environment Michigan *Michigan Clean Water Action *Michigan Energy Alternatives Project *Michigan Environmental Council *Michigan Land Use Institute *MidlandCARES *Northern Michigan Environmental Action Council *ProgressMichigan *Lansing Can Do Better *Sierra Club Mackinac Chapter *Michigan Land Use Institute *Saginaw Chippewa Tribe *Environmental Law and Policy Center *Natural Resources Defense Council Coal lobbying groups Power companies *DTE Energy **Headquarters in Detroit, MI **14th biggest coal energy company in U.S. **Owner of Detroit Edison Co. **Controls 22 coal-fired generating stations with 7998 MW total capacity *CMS Energy **Headquarters in Jackson, MI **31st biggest coal energy company in U.S. **Owner of Consumers Energy **Controls 14 coal-fired generating stations with 3055 MW total capacity **Active proposals: Karn/Weadock Generating Complex Expansion *Wolverine Power Cooperative **Headquarters in Cadillac, MI **Active proposals: Wolverine Clean Energy Venture *Upper Peninsula Power, a division of Integrys *White Pine Electric Power LLC, a division of Traxys *Wisconsin Electric Power Company, a division of We Energies Existing coal plants Michigan is 10th in the nation in coal power generation, with 88 operating coal-fired power stations totaling 12,891 megawatts (MW).Existing U.S. Coal Plants 49 of these units are larger than 50MW.Power Plants in Michigan, Powerplantjobs.com, accessed June 2008.Existing Electric Generating Units in the United States, 2005, Energy Information Administration website, accessed May 2008. Major coal mines Michigan has no major coal mines.Major U.S. Coal Mines, Energy Information Administration, 2006. Resources References Related SourceWatch articles *Anthony F. Earley Jr. *Existing U.S. Coal Plants *US proposed coal plants (both active and cancelled) *Coal plants cancelled in 2007 *Coal plants cancelled in 2008 *Michigan Renewable Energy Sources Act *Michigan wind energy *Solar Energy in Michigan * Profiles of other states (or click on the map) External links *Enhanced Public Participation Process - more detail on the “enhanced public participation process” being used for coal plant air permits *cleanenergymi.org - keeps track of the latest developments in citizen action and regulatory actions *Process for Considering Coal Plant Proposals, from the Michigan DEQ *Power Plants in Michigan *Major U.S. Coal Mines, Energy Information Administration *Michigan Climate Action Council *Michigan Energy Overview *Michigan's Alternative Energy Potential *Michigan's Geology favors Carbon Sequestration *"Michigan's Coal Rush," Sierra Club Category:U.S. state coal profiles